


Oh Baby

by AdoringMyNight



Series: Kpop Toddler AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But they will be made into their own story later on, College AU, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Other bands will be talked about in this story, They Are Kids, if they are in the same situation, kpop, like kind of a lot, little kids, mentions of other bands, toddler au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringMyNight/pseuds/AdoringMyNight
Summary: It's not every day that you find your dorm mates and close friends have turned into little kids, but that's what Jeonghan and Seungcheol stumbled upon one morning. It's rough, but thankfully not all of them are children, at least they have Joshua and plenty of friends to help them out with handling all the mischief the kids will cause down the road. But when Seungcheol finds out that a majority of the people in the dorm building have turned into younger versions of themselves they are all in for a wild ride. Especially when an old friend joins back with them.





	1. Morning Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but I got a little busy and I couldn't.   
> New chapters every week on Tuesday.

Seungcheol didn't want to wake up, he was content with just sleeping in  Jeonghan’s warm bed along with him. Especially after a long shift at work and two surprise quizzes yesterday, he deserved to sleep in today and wake up at noon. Even if they were cramped together it just meant that they were able to cuddle more. But sadly Seungcheol was given no choice but to  wake up when someone started to pound on the door. 

Whoever the hell it was they wouldn't stop at all. Whoever it was did stop for about ten seconds before continuing. 

“Hyung, hyung, hyung, hyung! HYUNG WAKE UP I’M HUNGRY!” 

“Seungcheol, get up and answer the door or else they won't stop. You know our friends, they're persistent in annoying people. Especially us.” Jeonghan mumbled to him. He didn't wait for him to respond at all, he just started pushing him out of bed to make Seungcheol fell off, leaving himself as the only one left on.

“I would have said okay…” Seungcheol grumbled, getting up to answer the door. 

Within less than a minute Seungcheol could hear stomping, the pounding on the door stop, some taking, a thud which was followed by crying, and then footsteps sounding like they were running from the scene before one of the doors was opened then quickly shut. 

Seungcheol may have been the first to open the door, but Jeonghan was the first out of the room, his motherly nature taking over.

“Oh my goodness...Hansol? Is that you?” Jeonghan asked, causing Seungcheol to become even more curious and perplexed than he already was. 

He stepped out of the doorway to see Jeonghan crouching down in front of a crying toddler, probably three or four years old. But that didn't make sense, none of them had younger sibling or cousins that were toddlers, unless someone living in the house decided to do a prank on them. But why would they do that? And why would they cause the little kid to cry?

“Hansol, can you tell me what happened? Why are you crying?” Jeonghan tried to coax out of the crying toddler. Little balled up fist started to wipe away the tears running down his face and the crying turned to whimpers and sniffling.

“J-jihoon came o-over and t-told m-me to sh-shut up an-and then he pu-pushed me i-in the w-wall when I told h-him no and h-he t-took m-my b-BEAR!” Hansol told them before he erupted into tears again.

At that moment Jeonghan picked up Hansol before standing up and bouncing him up and down while rubbing his back and shushing him to calm him down. 

Seungcheol had only been a bystander, just watching the scene of Jeonghan mothering a toddler version of Hansol. Feeling left out a bit, he walked over to the two of them. The sudden movement made Jeonghan suddenly look up, as if he himself just noticed that Seungcheol was there as well. Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jeonghan so that the two of them were hugging Hansol, which made him surprised, but once he noticed who it was, he relaxed. Seungcheol gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before going to find Jihoon, who was most likely a toddler too. 

As he passed one of the doors it suddenly swung open, making him jump a little at the sudden movement. When he didn't see someone near his eye level he looked down to see a little Soonyoung, possibly eight years old.

_ Please tell me they all aren’t little kids, _ Seungcheol prayed to whoever was listening.

“He's under the bed.” Soonyoung told him, pointing to the bed he sleeps on. 

“TRAITOR.” Jihoon yelled, and by the sound of his voice he could hear that Jihoon was not the twenty year old that he knew.

“Jihoon, get out from under there and tell me what happened or else you're going to be grounded.” Seungcheol told him.

Seungcheol waited a bit for Jihoon to come out, but he didn't at all. Seungcheol went to go grab Jihoon from underneath so this problem wouldn't drag on for any longer, but Soonyoung beat him to it. Thankfully he was small enough to crawl underneath the bed because if it was Seungcheol he wouldn't be able to go past his shoulder blades depending on where he was. Sadly Jihoon was too fast for Soonyoung to grab, but at least Seungcheol was there guarding the door.

“Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going? You have to tell me and Jeonghan what happened, apologize to Hansol and we'll see what happens after that, okay?” Seungcheol told him, but Jihoon, being the ever defiant child he currently was, shook his head and wouldn't look him in the eye. 

Seungcheol sighed, hoping that this would only be a one time thing, or that it at least wouldn't be a recurring problem for him and Jeonghan. Seungcheol sat down, crossing his legs around Jihoon so he wouldn't escape easily. He even wrapped an arm around Jihoon’s small frame, using his free hand to tilt his head so they were looking each other in the eye. 

Jihoon glared at him, something Seungcheol was glad to return to him as well. They both heard someone, most likely Jeonghan with Hansol, coming over to the room. Seungcheol kept the restraint against Jihoon, even when he started to push him away. He almost let go when his little feet started to push into a sensitive area, but he kept strong until Soonyoung came to rescue him by taking Jihoon's legs away from that area, which the angry child didn't notice at first.

“LET ME GO YOU OLD FART.” Jihoon told him, trying to kick his feet at him. But when he realized why he couldn't and the reason why, he tried to kick Soonyoung.

“Jihoon you stop that right now!” Jeonghan said, getting the full attention of the three boys. Soonyoung let go of Jihoon's legs before he ran to the other bed in the room, burrowing into the blankets which caused the sleeping person to stir.

Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a questioning look, but got a look of ‘ _ we’ll deal with that later _ ’.

Jeonghan walked over to the two on the floor to talk with Jihoon, Hansol in hand. He wasn't looking at them since he was very content in keeping his face in Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan didn't seem to have a problem with it. 

“Why did you make Hansollie cry?” Jeonghan asked, voice kind but face stern. 

Jihoon looked him in the eye for a good five seconds before he crumpled. He no longer looked angry, but a bit scared. And seeming to forget what just happened between him and Seungcheol, he clung onto Seungcheol's chest. He mumbled something that Jeonghan couldn't make out, but Seungcheol could. 

“He said that Hansol started it.” Seungcheol said.

“And why do you say that?” Jeonghan said, no longer looking upset. He went to pet Jihoon's head, but instead had him flinch away, making himself smaller and cling even more to Seungcheol. Seungcheol made a pained face since he could feel Jihoon's fingers digging into his skin.

“It’s okay Jihoon.” Seungcheol strained to say, feeling his skin break from the pressure of Jihoon's fingers. 

“I'm sorry…” Jihoon whimpered out. 

Seungcheol started to rub soothing circles onto Jihoon's back before he could feel him start to shake and his shirt started to feel a bit wet, as if he was crying. Seungcheol stopped the circles before getting up to sit on Soonyoung’s bed, making Jihoon ball up. It broke his heart to see that, so acting quickly he put his hands around Jihoon's armpits and hugged him to his chest. 

“Hey, it's okay. I'm not leaving you.” Seungcheol told him, putting his cheek onto Jihoon's.

Jeonghan got up from his spot on the ground with Hansol before he got up and placed a hand on Seungcheol's shoulder. 

“Let's go to our room. We can figure out what to do in there.” Jeonghan told him once Seungcheol looked up. It was only then that he noticed Hansol was asleep in Jeonghan's arms. 

With a smile on his face he, placed a kiss onto Jihoon's cheek, before following Jeonghan out of the room and closing the door. Once inside the room they both laid down on the bed, each of them holding a kid. It was hard to tell what was going on in Jeonghan's head, but Seungcheol was easy read. 

_ He was scared _ .

He's only twenty two, juggling a job and college classes along with being the overseer of the dorm building. So adding how many kids into that pile of troubles would really put a strain on him. Especially if it was just him and Jeonghan, but he hoped that Joshua at least was still has regular age.

But he was too tired to really think about what happened the last twenty minutes to really process it, sleep taking ahold of all of them before they passed out on the bed.

 

_ Letting more trouble to ensue. _


	2. Breakfast Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll with writing chapters for this story, so I'm going to be uploading on Fridays as well too. Especially since I've already written the fifth chapter, so I might as well.
> 
> Tumblr account: flower-boy-hansol  
> Ask me anything!

“Are they gone?” A voice asked from outside the room Jeonghan and Seungcheol had just been in. Just like Hansol, Jihoon, and Soonyoung, he was a kid as well. 

“Yeah, they just left.” Soonyoung told Mingyu, popping out of the covers he was underneath. Well, more like he flung them onto the ground, forgetting that someone was using them for warmth. 

“Soonyoung…” Seokmin grumbled angrily to the energetic child, balling into himself to keep warm from the loss of his blankets. Deciding that he was still losing warmth, he pulled Soonyoung towards him in an attempt to take his warmth, before going back to sleep.

Or at least trying.

At that moment Mingyu entered the room, Wonwoo and Jun following him inside. Soonyoung perked up at seeing the other two since Mingyu wasn't the only one awake at this moment. He had three friends he could play with while Mama and Papa dealt with the crying kids.

(Soonyoung knew that they weren't his Mama and Papa and that they're names were Jeonghan and Seungcheol, but it just felt right to call them that.)

“What happened?” Jun asked Soonyoung, being the ever caring boy. 

“Jihoon made Hansol cry which made Mama and Papa worried. But then Jihoon started to cry and so Papa started cuddling with him. Then Mama thought it would be a good idea to talk about it in their room. So now we’re all talking about it even though I want to play, but  _ someone _ won't let me go.” Soonyoung told them before he started to wiggle and kick his feet on the bed in defiance. Seokmin just grunted before tightening his grip on him.

Soonyoung huffed while Mingyu and Wonwoo giggled at him for becoming Seokmin’s teddy bear. Soonyoung noticed that Jun strangely wasn't there anymore. 

“Where's Jun?” Soonyoung asked. Mingyu and Wonwoo stopped their giggling, looking around the room to see that Jun indeed wasn't there anymore. 

“He did tell us a little bit ago that he was hungry. Maybe he's in the kitchen?” Wonwoo said, pulling on the hem of his oversized PJ shirt.

“Then let's go to the kitchen!” Soonyoung said, trying to fling himself off the bed and away from Seokmin. It kind of worked, Soonyoung was slightly dangling off the bed, but Seokmin’s grip around his waist held strong. 

Seeing how they were so close to leaving, Mingyu went over to pull Soonyoung away from Seokmin’s grip, Wonwoo close by. Soonyoung must have known what he was trying to do because he extended not only his arms towards Mingyu, but his feet as well.

When Mingyu was close by enough,  Soonyoung immediately looped his legs around Mingyu’s slightly longer ones, right arm gripping onto his left sleeve. Mingyu put on arm below his butt and the other on his upper back before he started to pull away from Seokmin. But Seokmin still held on. And if it weren't for Wonwoo being close by and awkwardly grabbing him, Seokmin would have hit his head on the floor.

“I can walk.” Seokmin told Wonwoo, letting go of Soonyoung and standing on his own. He rubbed his eyes a little bit before trailing after the three others in search for Jun. 

But before they did they stopped to look into the room Seungcheol and Jeonghan went into with Jihoon and Hansol. Seokmin peaked inside the room a little bit, only to see all four of them sound asleep. With the occasional sniffle from one of the boys.

“Shhh…” Seokmin said to the boys behind him who were trying to peer in as well. Deciding it was better to go find Jun he lead the way, Mingyu soon taking the lead instead.

“Jun? You in here?” Mingyu asked, head peeking out from around the corner to the kitchen. 

“Mhmm.” Jun said, mouth full. The four boys entered the kitchen to see Jun on the kitchen floor eating an orange. 

“I just got an amazing idea!” Soonyoung shouted, getting shushed by Seokmin and Wonwoo. Soonyoung covered his mouth, muffling a little giggle.

“What did you think of?” Jun asked once he finished his orange. Mingyu picked up the orange peel before going over to the garbage can to throw it away. 

“Let's make breakfast for everyone!” Soonyoung said excitedly, smile wide on his face with a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Seokmin worry.

“Um, I don't think we sh-”

“Yeah, we should totally do that!” Mingyu agreed, cutting off Seokmin. And before Seokmin could do anything to stop them or even get their attention that this wouldn't be a good idea, they started to pull out things to make breakfast. Seokmin watched as they pulled out an array of food that could be used for either Korean or American dishes.

_ I'm going back to bed.  _ Seokmin thought to himself before walking out of the kitchen and back to his bed were he wouldn't have anything to do with this.

He should have tried to say something to them.

Soonyoung grabbed the already outside pancake mix Joshua had bought for all of them before going over to the cupboard to get a bowl to mix the ingredients and make the batter. Grabbing the biggest bowl they had, he opened the mix before dumping some into the bowl, a little cloud of it going up in the air.

“Hey, I wanted to do that! I grabbed it first!” Mingyu told Soonyoung, hands on his hips in anger. He had only been away from the pancake mix for  _ ten seconds _ to see Soonyoung trying to do it instead.

“Well I'm doing it because  _ I'm  _ older.” Soonyoung told him, turning away to hide the bowl from Mingyu.

“No, I'm older!” Mingyu said, getting even more upset the longer he couldn't make the pancake mix.

“Really?” Soonyoung asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, I'm seven!” 

“Ha! I'm eight!” Soonyoung said triumphantly, sticking his tongue out at Mingyu. Mingyu huffed and stomped his foot, thinking that it was very unfair for Soonyoung to think he could mix the batter just because he was _ older _ . 

It wouldn't have mattered if Jun or Wonwoo had done that to him because he knew that they would let him help, but Soonyoung was being  _ mean. _ So in a fit of anger Mingyu went over and hit the bowl out of Soonyoung’s hand, sending the flour everywhere, but especially onto Soonyoung.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Soonyoung yelled, spitting out the pancake mix that had gotten into his mouth.

Before any of the boys knew it Soonyoung was fighting with Mingyu, both throwing anything that they could grab. Which meant that all the ingredients they had taken out to make breakfast was being flown at either boy.

Wonwoo and Jun watched on in fear from near the entrance way to the kitchen, not wanting to get caught in the storm fire. Both of them knew they had to do something, but what could they do? If Wonwoo went over to stop Mingyu he would most likely get pushed away, while if Jun went over to Soonyoung he would get yelled at. So they both looked over at each other, exchanging glances before they both left the kitchen in silence and in search for someone who could handle what was happening.

 

“What is going on here?”


	3. Tell Me your Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat wanted to help me out by sitting right in front of my screen, so I can't really see what I'm doing. Sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be in the story.
> 
> Tumblr account: flower-boy-hansol  
> Ask me anything!

“What is going on here?” Joshua asked when he entered the dorm building and into their shared space of thirteen guys. He was greeted by a kid version of Wonwoo, Jun, Mingyu, and Soonyoung, the last two covered in food. He was shocked to see those four as kids, but decided to deal with that in a bit. First he had to deal with the mess that was made in the kitchen.

“He started it!” Mingyu and Soonyoung shouted, both pointing a finger at the other. 

Joshua sighed, not liking how the situation was going with those two. From the corner of his eye he could see Jun and Wonwoo retreating, most likely going to get someone to help, or to hide from what was happening.

Either way, it didn't make sense for him to go after them. It was obvious from the looks of their clothes that they had no part in the food fight Mingyu and Soonyoung decided to have. 

“Help me clean this up please.” Joshua told them, grabbing the broom that was near the entrance to their part of the dorm. When he turned around he saw that both of them weren't moving or looking at him. Joshua repressed a sigh and started to get to cleaning.

“What happened here?” A groggy voice asked behind Joshua. He looked up from sweeping the pancake mix to see Seungcheol holding a little kid with wavy dark brown hair. It was obvious to see that they both had just woken up by their bed head.

“He started it!” Soonyoung and Mingyu shouted again. Seungcheol looked over to see the two messy boys pointing fingers at each other, causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

“I don't care who started it, you're both in big trouble. I want both of you to help Joshua clean this up and you're both going to take a shower before breakfast, understand?” Seungcheol told them, slightly angry. Joshua went over to him and put a loving hand on the small of his back, earning him a smile. 

“But he-”

“No buts. Do you or do you not understand?” Seungcheol asked them, anger out of his voice but still stern. Both boys looked down to the ground in shame, mumbling a “Yes sir…”

“Come on.” Joshua said, handing them both a rag to use. They took a rag from him and started to help clean up. While Mingyu went about things at a reasonable pace, Soonyoung went about it pretty slowly.

“Stop doing that Soonyoung. I know you're being slow on purpose.” Seungcheol said, putting the kid he was holding on the ground. The kid instantly started to whine about being put down and started to jump up and down in front of him. Joshua quickly went over to the kid and picked him up, coming face-to-face with Hansol.

“Shua!” Hansol happily greeted, little arms wrapping tightly around his neck. 

“Hey little man, how are you?” Joshua asked, nuzzling his cheek into the top of his head. He opened his eyes to see Soonyoung had stopped cleaning and was instead glaring at them. Noticing the jealousy in his eyes he went over and picked him up as well, not minding that he was getting food residue on himself. 

“Hey Soonyoung!” Hansol greeted when Joshua picked up the older kid. Soonyoung smiled back at him, but then retreated into Joshua’s shoulder.

All of a sudden Mingyu let out a growl, throwing the rag at Joshua before stomping away. Seungcheol looked like he was already done with the day, even though it was only 10:30am. 

“I'll go handle that.” Joshua said, setting down both boys on the ground. Hansol didn't whine this time around, but Soonyoung wouldn't let go. Even when he was promised to be picked up again and could have a cookie. Thankfully Seungcheol went over and grabbed the clingy child, freeing Joshua to go and talk to Mingyu.

Joshua first went to the living room only to see Mingyu sulking on the couch with Wonwoo petting his hair and Jun hugging his side. Mingyu was trying his best to keep his feelings in and not lash out at his friends, but once he made eye contact with Joshua he shoved them away before going to leave again.

“Mingyu, hey, do you want to talk?” Joshua asked, reaching out to him. Mingyu stopped in his tracks, looking at Joshua with an unamused face, before reluctantly facing him.

“What do you want? Don't you want to hang out with the  _ babies _ .” Mingyu asked him.

“Well, I want to talk to you.” Joshua answered, not really sure how he was going to fix this situation. Mingyu looked at him with an angry face before he sat down on the floor in a huff.

“Everybody seems to like the babies more, like Hansol. It doesn't make sense for Soonyoung because he's  _ eight _ and  _ older. _ ” Mingyu complained to him. Joshua went over to his side and sat down, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't understand how Mingyu felt since he grew up as an only child, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least lend an ear to Mingyu when he needed to vent.

“Do you think that we’re ignoring you?” Joshua asked. Mingyu nodded his head. “Well I can tell you for sure that we aren't doing that. And when you think that we are you can know for sure that I'll always be there for you, okay?”

Mingyu nodded his head again. Feeling that it would help, Joshua went in for a hug. Mingyu wrapping his arms around his upper torso. 

“Awwww…” Someone, most likely Jeonghan, said, stumbling upon the little scene before taking a picture.

“Hey Angel. How you've been?” Joshua asked once the hug was over. He saw Jeonghan blush at the nickname, both of them smiling at one another. That was when Seungcheol suddenly appeared and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

“Eww...” Mingyu commented, scrunching his nose in disgust before leaving the three adults to let them be more cuddly and gross. 

“I’m okay, earlier this morning was an event to say the least.” Jeonghan told Joshua before giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

“I’m gone for, what, almost three hours and our flat almost gets destroyed. Seems more eventful than you’d like to give credit for.” Joshua comments, earning him a confused look from Jeonghan. 

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan asked.

“Oh, when I came into the flat I saw that the kitchen looked the same like the first time we tried baking together. Right Seungcheol?” Joshua said. Jeonghan gave both of them a look of  _ Oh no, _ before heading to the kitchen to see the damage. They both followed him into the kitchen to see what he was going to possibly do. 

“When you said that I thought there was going to be a fire in the middle of the kitchen.” Jeonghan said, sighing before he went to get the mop to clean up the egg residue.

“There was a fire in the middle of the kitchen?” Joshua asked them. He didn’t remember seeing that at all. Maybe it happened when he left to go take a shower?

“Yeah, but let’s talk about that some other time.” Seungcheol told him before he went to help Jeonghan with the clean up, Joshua soon following. 

They cleaned in silence, every now and then they would see one of the boys peak in before slinking away. It was a very nice moment after what had happened earlier and they could only hope that it would continue to be that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, would any of you guys be interested in reading the story about the them baking and somehow causing a fire in the middle of the kitchen? Because if so let me know so I can start writing the story.


	4. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr account: flower-boy-hansol  
> Ask me anything!

Clean up didn't take that long with all three adults doing it. They stood in silence together, the only noise coming from the tv in the living room.

“Should we go and wake up the rest?” Joshua asked, unsure of what he should say in this moment.

“Yeah, I think that wo-”

“I'm hungry.” Mingyu said from the living room entrance, interrupting Seungcheol. The three of them looked over at Mingyu to see him wearing a new pair of pajamas and hair wet, meaning that he just came out of the shower. 

“Your hair's still wet, do you want me to help you dry it off a bit more?” Joshua asked him. Mingyu thought for a second before nodding his head and taking Joshua’s hand into his, leading him to the bathroom so they could dry off his hair. 

“You mind checking up on the other kids? I can make breakfast in the meantime.” Seungcheol suggested. Jeonghan nodded before going to check on the kids in the living room.

“Hey boys, what are you up to?” Jeonghan asked the five children in the living room, noting that Jihoon had just arrived and was trying to sleep on Jun’s lap. It seemed like Wonwoo was trying to do the same, or he just found Jun’s lap comfortable, either way, Jun didn't seem to mind that much. He  _ was _ petting both of their heads while watching TV.

“I'm coloring, see?” Hansol said, holding up a piece of printer paper with colored pencil flowers on it. Jeonghan looked at the picture with a smile while also making a mental note that he would need to go and buy some toys for the boys.

“That's really pretty Hansol.” 

“I drew something too!” Soonyoung said, shoving his art piece near Jeonghan’s face. Jeonghan had to take it from Soonyoung to properly see it, and was greeted by a picture of all of them holding hands as stick figures underneath a smiling sun. Each little stick person had a name written above them and it made Jeonghan proud to see all thirteen of them on the picture.

“This is really good too. Both of you are so good at drawing.” Jeonghan praised, making both children smile so wide that it hurt Jeonghan’s own cheeks by looking at them. He stood up, both drawings still in his hands before taking them to the kitchen to be hung up on the fridge. The two seemed to have no problem with this as they continued to draw new pictures.

“Got a little distracted.” Jeonghan told Seungcheol when the elder looked up from staring at some ingredients on the kitchen counter. Once Jeonghan put the drawings on the fridge did he notice that there was only three eggs left in the carton.

“Go to the grocery store and pick up some things for breakfast. Me and Joshua can handle the kids while you do that.” Jeonghan told him before going back to checking up on the other kids. Seungcheol nodded his head before going to get somewhat dressed to go to the store.

Jeonghan made it to the last room on the left side of the hallway where three out of six bedrooms were. They had a second floor, which was a blessing since there are thirteen guys living together, that had the other half of the bedrooms. He entered this room, it was shared by Mingyu and Minghao, opening it to see a little version of Minghao sleeping like a kitten. Jeonghan cooed at the sight, taking his phone out and snapping a quick picture. Minghao made a little noise before looking up at Jeonghan with oddly awake eyes for a child that just woke up.

“Hi Myungho, you awake now?” Jeonghan asked the child, calling him by his Korean name. Minghao nodded his head before he started to stretch. Jeonghan went to tickle his sides, causing him to curl up and trying to evade Jeonghan’s tickle attack.

“Okay, go to the living room and play with your brothers.” Jeonghan said after spending five minutes with the little boy.

Jeonghan walked out of the room, watching Minghao toddle to the living room carrying his too big of a blanket. It made Jeonghan happy to see all of his friends look so cute, but at the same time he dreaded what was to come by watching so many little kids. 

He then went to the next room, which was Soonyoung and Seokmin’s, only to see Joshua in there and trying to get Seokmin to wake up. Joshua looked up, making eye contact with Jeonghan and gave him a smile. Next to him, Seokmin was pouting, not liking the fact that he was forced to be woken up. Joshua looked back at Seokmin, flattening his wild bed head before looking back at Jeonghan and waving him off.

Jeonghan took that as an ‘ _ I got this _ ’, so he went upstairs to get the other kids who would most likely be asleep. He opened Hansol, Seungkwan and Chan’s room, seeing the last two both asleep on Hansol’s bed. Looking at them made Jeonghan feel something odd, like anxiety mixed with another mention he couldn't put his finger on. Happiness maybe? 

But either way, he couldn't bring himself to do anything to wake them up. He was standing there for awhile until he was snapped up by his daze by Joshua. He turned his head to look at him, seeing the worried look on his face. Jeonghan said nothing, just shook his head before making a move to wake one of the boys. 

_ Why was I feeling that way? _ Jeonghan asked himself. Yeah, he always watched over his friends, even being called mom every now and then by one of them. Heck, he made Chan call himself “Jeonghan’s baby” whenever he asked whose baby he was. And he took to caring for Hansol pretty well earlier in the morning, so why was he hesitant now? Was it because the situation was  _ finally  _ sinking in to him? That he was going to be watching over ten kids? 

_ At least I'm not alone _ , Jeonghan thought, wanting to put an end to his worrying.

“Chan, Seungkwan? Time to wake up.” Jeonghan said, gently shaking both boys, who grumbled in response. By the way they were sleeping on each other, Chan looked so small. Or maybe Seungkwan was squishing him too much?

“Come on boys, all your friends are awake and playing in the living room. It's time for you two to wake up as well.” Joshua said next, kneeling down in front of them. He started to pet Chan's bed ruffled hair, Jeonghan soon joining in and petting Seungkwan’s hair.

The boys slowly woke up, each getting up on their own and that was when Jeonghan saw just how small Chan was. 

_ I definitely need to ask them their age, _ Jeonghan thought. His eyes followed the two children, how they held hands when walking, and realized he should be leading them downstairs instead of letting them do it on their own.

Joshua must have thought the same thing because he was already going to grab Seungkwan's hand. He looked back at Jeonghan, waiting for him to grab onto Chan's free hand. He gladly took the small child's hand, Joshua leading them in a file down the stairs before leaving the two with the rest of the children on the couches.

Now all they had to do was make sure they didn't bring hell to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I missed a member being mentioned in any of the uploaded chapters. If I did I will go back and write them in. Hopefully by the fifth or sixth chapter the rest of the story will go by a bit more quickly.
> 
> Comment about anything!


	5. Ages and lots of glitter

Seungcheol thankfully was back in ten minutes after Joshua and Jeonghan had gotten all the kids into the living room. They quickly got breakfast together for the kids. Well, it was actually brunch since it was almost noon when they finished cooking because almost all three of them were getting dragged to the living room to play with two or three of them.

“Time to eat!” Seungcheol called out after making fifteen pancakes with more on the griddle. Most of the kids rushed into the kitchen, three of them walked instead, and took a seat with a plate in front of them that Joshua had placed down earlier.

Some of them looked at the pancakes with hunger in their eyes, while some looked at them indifferently. Thankfully that was when Jeonghan came in, holding a bowl of congee in one hand and smaller bowls that Seungcheol picked up earlier in the other, before asking which kid wanted one. Jun, Seokmin, Wonwoo, and Minghao raised their hands while the rest kept them down.

“Can I have two?” Jihoon asked, causing the other boys to start shouting how many pancakes they wanted. Seungcheol quickly gave each child the amount they wanted before he started to smell something burning.

“Crap!” Seungcheol shouted, giving Chan his two pancakes before rushing to the kitchen.

“Language!” Jeonghan and Joshua both said, the latter earning a glare from the elder while turning off the griddle. Joshua just shrugged his shoulders at him.

“You still had the spatula. How could I flip the pancakes without it?” Joshua asked before taking their own plates of food out to the table. Seungcheol was about to say that they did have other spatulas he could have used when Jeonghan came in.

“We don't have anymore spatulas, Soonyoung and Seokmin broke them a while ago.” Jeonghan told him, picking up the fruit bowl so the kids could choose what they want before walking out once again. Seungcheol sighed before following them out.

“No! I want to sit next to Appa!” Jihoon shouted when Seungcheol tried to sit down between Wonwoo and Jun. 

“Well there aren't anymore seats open.” Seungcheol told Jihoon, who looked like he was about to have a tantrum. Thankfully Joshua saw this and got up from his spot to let Seungcheol sit next to Jihoon. Once Seungcheol was seated, Jihoon clung to his arm and clumsily ate his pancakes.

“So, do you boys know how old you are?” Jeonghan asked the kids. There were variants of ‘I’m eight’ or younger, all the way to Chan holding up two fingers.

“Jun, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon are eight, Seokmin and Mingyu are seven, Minghao is six, Seungkwan is five, Vernon is four, and Chan is two.” Jeonghan recited out loud, each boy nodded his head.

“Okay then.” all three said before they let themselves and everybody else eat in peace.

~

It was now two o’clock and Jeonghan was trying to take the pen Chan was so determined to eat. Right next to him Joshua was trying to wash the wall of the scribbles one of the boys did, neither one knowing that they even had markers in the dorm. 

All of a sudden they heard a crash from upstairs and someone rushing down the stairs.

“Shua? Can you come here?” Mingyu asked once he landed in front of him. Both adults looked at him with Chan finally letting go of the pen. Jeonghan put it in his pocket, even though it was covered in drool.

“What happened?” Joshua asked, dropping what was doing to look at Mingyu.

“Hansol -” Mingyu started to say, but was cut off by another crash, and a lot of screaming. Joshua was the closest to the stairs, so he was up on the 2nd floor before Jeonghan, who was holding Chan in his arms. Mingyu followed them quickly wanting to explain what happened, but he was a bit afraid it would get them in trouble. But once their the screaming had stopped completely.

“Seungkwan has glitter.” Jun said from the doorway to the younger threes room. Joshua and Jeonghan looked at him and saw that he was covered head to toe in pink glitter. 

He looked unfazed. 

Joshua pinched the bring of his nose. He knew he was going to have to clean up the mess that was made. Especially since it was glitter, the most vile creation known to man.

“I'll talk to him.” Jeonghan replied, handing Chan to Joshua. He was afraid that the little toddler would make a beeline to the closest object and try to eat it, so giving him to Joshua was the best thing to do.

“Seungkwan? You need to give that to me. No, Seungkwan, put it down. No, stop, stop!” Jeonghan said, letting out an unmanly scream before a thud could be heard. Joshua quickly went into the room, shocked to see what was in front of him.

Seungkwan was currently sitting on Jeonghan’s lap, gracefully sprinkling blue glitter all over him and a thoughtful look on his face.

An odd fact about the scene was that the glitter wasn't even on Seungkwan, as if it knew that it wasn't fabulous enough to be on him.

Yet it left Joshua with a few questions. Why was there so much glitter in there dorm? And why was he just now finding out about it? He was the one that cleaned a majority of the rooms, the younger threes being one of them, and he's never seen any form of glitter in the room.

“Seungkwan, please get off of Jeonghan. What you're doing is not very nice.” Joshua told him, free hand on his hip. He felt like such a mom in that moment.

Seungkwan looked up from his spot, no longer sprinkling glitter on Jeonghan. Seungkwan looked back from the two, a questioning look and a pout gracing his face.

“Why?” Seungkwan asked, not understanding why he wasn't being nice to Jeonghan at that moment. He was making Jeonghan look pretty!

“Just please stop.” Joshua said. Chan then decided to start wiggling around, not wanting to be held any longer.

“Down!” Chan shouted, but Joshua kept his grip on him.

“Why don't you take Chan and play in the living room? Jeonghan will watch you guys while I clean the room okay?” Joshua said, hoping to God that Seungkwan would agree.

“Sure, but can I kept my glitter?” Seungkwan asked, holding up two bottles of glitter, one blue and the other pink.

“Sure.” Joshua said, not wanting him to throw a possible tantrum. 

Seungkwan smiled before getting off of Jeonghan. He stood in front of Joshua while he let Chan down on the ground, who instantly started to toddle away and Seungkwan followed. Jeonghan right behind the two as they walked out.

“You should come with. I want you with me.” Jeonghan said, head peeking from the corner.

“You'll also need help handling those two, huh?” Joshua asked with a smile, one that Jeonghan gave back.

“Please?” Jeonghan asked holding out his hand.

“I never said no.” Joshua said, taking his hand into his own.

“Chan put that pen down!” Jun yelled from the living room, causing the two to rush down the steps.

It was going to an energetic day to say the least.


	6. Hiatus

So, its been a while since I last updated and that's because I go major writers block for this story, plus school got pretty busy for a while. But during that time I started thinking of a back story that could go along with this and so far I only have one of the major four/five stories written out. And by written out I mean I've written the synopsis for each chapter out and I'm planning on writing the actual chapters out in the mean time. The story will be uploaded most likely on April 2nd.

 

And to let you guys know about what bands will be in the Major Stories it is:

Nu'est (Story name - Fateful Night)

Seventeen (Story name - Playing with Fate)

Astro (Story name - undecided)

Stray Kids (Story name - undecided)

**Possible Major Story:**

Ikon (story name - undecided)

 

And along with the major stories I plan on writing one-shots plus mini stories for certain characters (like how they met and what's going on with their lives).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note - it's very difficult trying to focus on writing because I have llamas with hats playing in the background. Not the smartest idea :/
> 
> But I hope you guys like this idea


End file.
